Morir de Amor
by Sapphir Kyuubi
Summary: La vida que le toco a Harry, la soledad y la desesperación lo llevaron a hacer un pacto… Porque en algunas ocasiones la muerte no es más que un sueño y un olvido.
1. Chapter 1

**Morir de amor**

**Resumen: **_La muerte no nos roba los seres amados. Al contrario, nos los guarda y nos los inmortaliza en el recuerdo. La vida sí que nos los roba muchas veces y definitivamente. __François Mauriac_

La vida que le toco a Harry, la soledad y la desesperación lo llevaron a hacer un pacto…. Porque en algunas ocasiones la muerte no es más que un sueño y un olvido.

**Género: **Angustia, Drama, Romance, Tragedia

**Advertencias: "ESTE FIC ES DE TEMATICA YAOI/SLASH, SI NO TE GUSTA NO LEAS" **Chan=Adulto/Menor, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Muerte de un personaje

**Introducción **

Ohayo mina-san!!!!!!!! Aquí de nuevo dando lata con un fic, por fin después de meses mi inspiración decidió iluminarme un poco, lo raro es que este fic lo inicie por el final, luego las canciones pero hasta después me pregunte ¿de que tratara el fic? No tenía idea de que historia desarrollar, créanme que la pase difícil para poder realizar el fic y antes de comenzar les contare mis aventuras

Siendo sincera cuando logre por fin desarrollar la historia estaba en la incógnita del personaje, de hecho iba a usar uno de Naruto, pero luego dije, su personalidad no va y además que sucederá cuando llegue al fin, me ocurría un limbo pero nada, estaba en blanco, si elegía ese personaje el fic sería muy penoso, aun así continúe desarrollando la trama tal cual a mi mente venia y anotando otras ideas a ver si colaban cuando Merlín me ilumino…mmm… de hecho fue princess princess D.

Cuando estaba checando ese foro vi una imagen que me dije "esa imagen debería tener versión Snarry" y al averiguar en el gran sabio google descubrí que anime era, cuando leí el artículo en Wikipedia dije "esta interesante" pero no era lo que buscaba, pero el gusanito de la curiosidad siguió ahí así que descargue el anime y OMG!!!! El personaje que crearía la atmosfera perfecta para mi fic estaba ahí, tenía todos los elementos que buscaba, mi fic debía tener ese personaje y logre "convencerlo" de participar (entiéndase –amenazas-)

Intentamos encontrar un lugar para las audiciones, así que pensé en una gran propiedad llena de lujos y ayudantes pero…

—Largo!!!!! — digamos que el dueño no podía recibirnos en ese momento

— Te juro que no tendrás ningún protagónico en nueva obra maestra!!!!! — y dicho eso nos marchamos cof, cof nos echaron cof, cof, pero al menos logre sacar algo de utilidad sin que el dueño lo notara

Estábamos tristes, mi pechocho y clover andaban por la calle de la amargura por no tener cuartel para realizar nuestros planes, no podía pedir asilo en la mazmorra del Snarry porque éramos muchos y algunos eran un poco quisquillosos cuando note que lo que clover tomo "prestado" de la mansión y una velita ilumino me mente

— Te doy todas estas botellas de firewiski a cambio de carta blanca en este lugar— sip, acudí a Konoha con la Hokage alcohólica y ludópata

— Hecho!!!— lógico que a la primera acepto, así que un problema menos venia lo siguiente, me faltaba un malo del cuento aparte de Voldy claro, nuevamente acudí a mi poder de convencimiento…

— Escucha bien Uchiha de quinta o haces lo que te digo o te juro que Naru-chan se casa con Voldy y nunca más lo vuelves a ver—

— No lo pienso hacer, suficiente tengo con aguantarte a ti y a tu grupo de fenómenos en Mi casa!!! Y el dobe es mío!!!! —

—¿Por qué no aceptas tu destino? Fíjate en Itachi el si se acostumbro a todo a la primera—

—Porque a él lo tienes de flojo como guardaespaldas y a mí me quieres de criado!!! —

—Para algo tienes que servir— y así perdimos varias horas pero al final logre "convencerlo" de ayudarme, claro que lo hizo después de que vio el acta matrimonial en donde yo le cedía todos los derechos de Naru-chan a su futuro esposo y cuando le dije que su nombre aparecería en ese papel a la primera hizo lo que le pedí

Dos días después de una gran convocatoria para el casting pagada con todo el sueldo de Sasu-baka los aspirantes fueron llegando y a que no adivinan quien se apareció…

—¿Qué haces aquí?—

— Vengo por el papel, quien mejor que yo Lord Lucius Malfoy, para que este fic tenga algo de categoría— el muy bastardo…

— Itachi!!! Sácalo, no se me olvida que nos echaste de tu casa, así que no tendrás otro papel más que uno de suplente del extra del extra, ahora largo—

— Esto es una infamia, sin mí el fic no es nada!!!!— creído, pero me las cobre, mientras yo entrevistaba a los candidatos clover y pechocho preparaban las cámaras y el equipo en el castillo de Hogwarts y yo por mientras me desilusionaba cada vez más, cada candidato era peor que el anterior y no exagero, con decirles que mi peor pesadilla apareció…

— Hola, vengo para la audición— yo tenía la vista baja y en cuanto escuche su voz sentí que la virgen me hablo, ahí estaba mi peor pesadilla, prefería tener a Voldy jodiendo en mi casa que a este sicópata obsesivo

—Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa Itachi mátalo!!!!!!— de inmediato salte de mi lugar y me coloque atrás de Itachi buscando protección y rezando a todos los santos habidos y por haber, ahí se encontraba ese maldito veela que me traumo por más de dos meses, poblaba mis peores pesadilas, despertó todos mis instintos homicidas y me costó tres sicólogos porque renunciaban a tratarme de lo mal que me puse, esa monstruosidad creada por Ara-chan , frente a mi tenía a Ángelo Abbatelli, Merlín ¿por qué Ara-chan nos castigo de esa forma?

—Oye, mas respeto y acéptame, mira que seré muy bueno— el muy… intento usar su poder veela en mi, ja como si funcionara yo solo tengo ojos para cosas hermosas y el no me convencería tan fácil

—Olvídalo, conmigo no funciona tu poder y no te quiero cerca de Sev y Harry, segurito que ahora si intentas matar a rry-chan y sobre mi cadáver metes cizaña aquí, ahora largo!!! Itachi si no quieres quedarte sin Dei-chan por un mes deshazte de él!!!! — y a la primera que Itachi me obedeció, claro ni porque el veela intento seducirlo funciono, tonto, los Uchihas solo tienen ojos para sus ukes y para nadie más, eso y que por su sharingan son inmunes a todos esos poderes de atracción.

En fin cuando estaba por cortarme las venas con hojas de lechuga por no encontrar al malo del cuento apareció el candidato perfecto, luego de dialogar y que me diera el mejor currículum que había visto se cerró el trato, ahora sí con todo preparado comenzamos el fic, así que ahora a disfrutar.

Antes de empezar, este fic tiene dedicatoria especial a ls miembros de la mazmorra del Snarry que son todo un amor, además claro de las culpables…err…digo…responsables de mi inspiración para este fic Ara-chan y Pazu-chan y si para cuando lean el final desean enviar un crucio, avada, amenaza, jitomatazo o carta bomba por favor re direccionen sus envíos a estas chicas porque gracias a ellas la cuenta del loquero aumento y sigue aumentando por mis traumas y sin más espero sea de su agrado =^.^=


	2. Chapter 2

**Morir de amor…**

**Resumen: **_La muerte no nos roba los seres amados. Al contrario, nos los guarda y nos los inmortaliza en el recuerdo. La vida sí que nos los roba muchas veces y definitivamente. __François Mauriac_

La vida que le toco a Harry, la soledad y la desesperación lo llevaron a hacer un pacto…. Porque en algunas ocasiones la muerte no es más que un sueño y un olvido.

**Género: **Angustia, Drama, Romance, Tragedia

**Advertencias: "ESTE FIC ES DE TEMATICA YAOI/SLASH, SI NO TE GUSTA NO LEAS" **Chan=Adulto/Menor, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Muerte de un personaje

**Capitulo 1**

_La muerte no nos roba los seres amados. Al contrario, nos los guarda y nos los inmortaliza en el recuerdo. La vida sí que nos los roba muchas veces y definitivamente. __François Mauriac_

Todo era un silencio ensordecedor, todos estaban quietos, nada hacia ningún sonido, solo se escuchaba un susurro de un alma herida y moribunda…

— ¿Ya termino todo?— su murmullo era claramente escuchado, ni la naturaleza se atrevía a hablar para que todos escucharan el dolor de un corazón puro

—Si— su voz no denotaba sentimiento alguno

**Yubisaki ni wa mou todokanai  
haruka na yozora e  
kirameku hoshi o hodoite  
hanashiteageyou  
Stay with me nemuri ni tsuku made  
yasashii te o hanasanaide  
maigo ni natta osanai toki no you dane  
Kyou mado o aketara  
kisetsu no ashioto kiita yo  
aa kimi no shigusa ya egao ga  
... boku no subete sa  
Stay with me doushitara ii?  
yasashii me ga togiresou  
maigo ni natta osanai toki no you dane  
... sayonara wa**

Después de la muerte de Cedric, todos cambiaron conmigo, nadie creía que Voldemort había regresado, me sentí muy solo, durante ese verano no pude ir a la madriguera con mi amigo Ron, ir con mi padrino impensable, mi corazón lloraba y las pesadillas eran constantes, solo había dolor y extrañamente también odio, si, odio hacia mí mismo y a la vida que me toco, ¿Por qué yo? Era mi eterna pregunta, mis queridos tíos me consolaron de la única forma en que un fenómeno como yo podía ser consolado, a punta de golpes, fue en una de sus golpizas en las que caí en el dulce sueño de la inconsciencia que conocí una segunda opción.

Me sentí flotar en el vacío, era una sensación extraña, no había sonido alguno, ni siquiera los gritos de las victimas de Voldemort que tan dulcemente me torturaban noche tras noche, el suelo estaba cubierto por las hermosas plumas que caían, tan blancas que resplandecían de pureza, no tena frio a pesar de estar totalmente desnudo y cubierto por una capa roja que cubría desde mis muslos hasta el abdomen.

Recuerdo que antes de caer inconsciente solo deseaba que mi dolor desapareciera, vengarme de la vida que me toco, renegué de todo hasta del mismo Dios, deseaba y suplicaba por otra salida a la que ya tenían predispuesta para mi, una en donde fuera yo el que moviera las piezas del tablero y se me concedió cuando escuche esa voz.

**... i have been thinking about you**

— Una vez que has perdido la fe, es imposible pasar a través de las puertas del cielo — la voz tenia cierto tinte de desprecio y burla, fue cuando entendí que si no aprovechaba esa oportunidad, nunca más tendría otra.

— ¿Te habría invocado alguien que cree en Dios?— respondí con seguridad y al mismo tiempo carente de toda emoción, en ese momento me percate de que había una extraña columna negra en donde se apoyaba un cuervo, de el provenía la voz.

—Entonces te lo preguntare de una vez: ¿Eres tu quién desea hacer un contrato?— esa forma de hablarme comenzó a molestarme

¿Contrato? Pensé, ¿mi salida?, ¿mi segunda opción?, ¿mi deseo cumplido?, daría todo por ver mi deseo cumplido, mi alma está rota, ya nada me puede herir mas, así que…

— ¡Suficiente! Haz el contrato y concede mi deseo— respondí de forma tajante

Al terminar de decir eso, todas las plumas comenzaron a elevarse y a nublar mi vista, el cuervo comenzó a cambiar de forma, pronto la oscuridad fue sustituida por la luz y las plumas antes blancas se tornaron del más oscuro y brillante negro y de todo ese suceso surgió él, el Akuma con quien hice un contrato…[1]

**Dear my love tooi unabara mo  
watatteku yo kono ude de  
arashi no hi mo nido to mou osore wa shinai  
are you feeling namima ni miageta  
hoshi no uzu ga kirei dayo  
maigo ni natta osanai toki no you dane  
... sayonara wa [2]**

Continuara….

[1] dialogo original del anime Kuroshitsuji

[2]A silent letter de L'Arc~en~Ciel del álbum Real, aquí el link para que la escuchen, por favor quiten los espacios

http://www. goear. com/ listen /0282a95 / A-silent- letter-l- arc~ en ~ciel


	3. Chapter 3

**Resumen: **_La muerte no nos roba los seres amados. Al contrario, nos los guarda y nos los inmortaliza en el recuerdo. La vida sí que nos los roba muchas veces y definitivamente. __François Mauriac_

La vida que le toco a Harry, la soledad y la desesperación lo llevaron a hacer un pacto…. Porque en algunas ocasiones la muerte no es más que un sueño y un olvido.

**Género: **Angustia, Drama, Romance, Tragedia

**Advertencias: "ESTE FIC ES DE TEMATICA YAOI/SLASH, SI NO TE GUSTA NO LEAS" **Chan=Adulto/Menor, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Muerte de un personaje

**Capitulo 2**

Todo era perfecto, no existía Voldemort, los mortifagos, la orden del fénix, nada absolutamente nada, solo ellos dos abrazados en la cama después de demostrar su amor, sus corazones estaban tranquilos latiendo al mismo ritmo, solo existían ellos dos, solo existía él, la persona que mas amaba en el mundo y que le amaba, todo era perfecto no había nada que arruinara ese momento, ese sueño, un sueño que duraría para siempre.

_**Shizuka ni sora ni kaeru anata no sugata wo  
what else can I do besides avenge you?  
Namida ga kareru made zutto mitsumete ita  
**_

_**Afureru kanashimi wa kese nai kizuato ni  
Wasure wa shinai to chikatta  
**_

Desde finales de su quinto curso y después de lo sucedido con su padrino se cerró mas en sí mismo, ni sus amigos ni el director prestaron mucha atención a su comportamiento, lo atribuyeron a la pérdida de su único familiar, el solo deseaba estar solo, ya no quería mas dolor, ya había entendido que todo era manejado por un marionetista y que para su desgracia él era la marioneta a ser sacrificada en esa tragedia de vida que le toco, pero alguien descubrió el gran dolor de su alma, alguien que desde las sombras lo vigilaba siempre, ese alguien se convirtió en su única tabla de salvación, su razón de vivir.

Su relación en un principio fue cordial, de alguien que te escucha y te apoya, poco a poco se fueron conociendo más y forjaron una amistad que duro poco porque ambos sabían que anhelaban algo más fuerte, a pesar de su temor a caer en el juego del marionetista, decidió arriesgarse y así a comienzos de diciembre del sexto curso solo dejo las cosas fluir y terminaron siendo pareja, fue lo más maravilloso que le pudo suceder.

Recordaba con inmenso cariño el cómo inicio su relación, para mala suerte de todos, el nuevo profesor de DCAO resulto ser la hermana de Umbridge, Regia Umbridge, era de lo peor y desde que le vio se esmero en hacerle la existencia miserable, siempre lo castigaba y si llego a creer que esa pluma de sangre era malo, sus castigos eran peor, no solo usaba la pluma, tenía un fuete con el que le azotaba si la letra no era clara, si había una falta de ortografía, los golpes eran en las palmas o la espalda, siempre terminaba muy lastimado.

_**Oreta tsubasa wo habatakase  
Subete wo keshsite mise you  
Itsu no hi ka owari wo mukaeru  
Saigo no kane ga nari yamu made  
**_

_**you told me  
live as if you were to die tomorrow  
feel as if you were to be reborn now  
face as if you were to live forever  
**_

No podía manejar esa situación y su segunda opción tenia ordenes de mantenerse en un bajo perfil, no podía arriesgarse a que Dumbledore descubriera su secreto porque perdería su única oportunidad de ser libre de sus manipulaciones, por primera vez se daba cuenta de la verdadera cara del director, de sus verdaderas intenciones y no estaba dispuesto a seguir siendo su marioneta y para lograrlo debía tener a su cómplice dispuesto a cortar los hilos de su cautiverio, por el momento solo le quedaba resistir lo más que pudiera.

Una noche a principio de diciembre Regia se pasó del límite y mientras regresaba a su torre se iba apoyando en las paredes para evitar caer, no iba a la enfermería porque siempre terminaba encerrado una semana y por alguna razón jamás podía decir que Regia lo había lastimado, estaba seguro que era un hechizo, pero por mas que se examinaba no encontraba rastro de él, así que solo se conformaba con tomar una poción que calmaba el dolor y ya, no podía pedir ayuda sus amigos, ellos lo dejaron de lado, iba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no pudo evitar chocar contra algo o más bien dicho alguien y cayó al suelo lastimándose más.

Un lastimero gemido escapo de su boca, las lágrimas pugnaban por salir, de pronto sintió unos fuertes brazos que lo tomaron con mucha delicadeza, como si fuese de cristal, un olor deliciosamente familiar a romero y lavanda inundo su rostro cuando este quedo a la altura del pecho de su salvador, Severus Snape.

Se sentía en una nube, su profesor, su amado profesor lo llevaba a sus aposentos, con mucha dulzura lo recostó en su cama, se dirigió a su despacho y regreso con algunas pociones y pomadas, con suavidad y ternura, comenzó a quitarle las ropas y a limpiar las heridas, estaban en un silencio cómodo, luego de terminar simplemente lo acomodo en su cama y arropo, no dijo nada, parecía saber que no importara que preguntara ninguna respuesta saldría de su boca, solo se recostó a su lado y durmió abrazándole posesivamente.

_**Furueru yubi de akai namida wo nazotta  
I had nothing to lose, nothing truth  
Hakanai omoide ga yami ni ochite yuku  
**_

_**Saigo no hohoemi ga ukandewa kieru  
Nukumori dake wo nokoshite**_

En la mañana ninguno de los dos dijo nada al despertar juntos, acompañándose, solo se miraron, la silenciosa súplica de uno, la muda plegaria del otro, cada una respondida por sus corazones, no eran necesarias las palabras, en silencio se arreglaron y continuaron con su rutina diaria, pero en su corazón la esperanza de estar al lado del ser amado se había instaurado.

Su infierno comenzó después de la cena, nuevamente debía asistir a su castigo, a pesar de que sus heridas habían sido curadas, no quería ser lastimado nuevamente, pero fue inevitable terminar con Regia y su redacción sobre buenas costumbres de los magos, por más que intento hacerlo lo más perfecto posible el primer azote no se hizo esperar, fue en las manos las cuales le temblaron y sintió un ardor punzante en sus palmas, no grito ni lloro, jamás le daría la satisfacción de verlo gritar y llorar, si Voldemort no lo había conseguido ella menos.

Las cosas pronto se salieron de control, Regia lo golpeaba solo por desquitar su frustración, comenzó a insultarle, a reclamar por lo sucedido a su hermana y la deshonra de su familia, los golpes no se detuvieron, pero Harry no grito ni lloro no le daría ese placer, cuando la cruel mujer se disponía a sacar su varita y maldecirlo la puerta se abrió abruptamente dejando ver el rostro de un colérico profesor de pociones que sin contemplación apunto su varita a la maestra y le lanzo un sectumsempra que la dejo retorciéndose en el suelo, sin importarle nada tomo a Harry y lo saco de ahí rumbo a la enfermería.

Luego de que madam Pomfrey le asegurara que estaba bien, se dirigió a la oficina del director en donde le conto lo sucedido y que había pruebas en el cuerpo de Harry que demostraban que esa mujer lo había hecho con la intención de dañarlo, Dumbledor le aseguro que se encargaría de que fuera enviada a azkaban, Harry quedo al cuidado de Snape ya que no quería regresar a la torre y no deseaba permanecer en la enfermería, Snape acepto cuidarlo.

_**Yasashii dake no kotoba nara  
Ima no bokuha iyase nai  
Hateshi naku tsuduku tatakai ni  
Kono mi wo subete sasageru dake  
**_

_**Itsuka wa kono sora ni daremo ga kaeru kara  
Wakare no kotoba wa ira nai  
make**_ _**it up**_

El tiempo que pasaron juntos fue fortaleciendo su lazo, las cosas fluían rápido, sin darse cuenta pasaron de tardes tranquilas hablando, leyendo o haciendo deberes a estar juntos en el sofá, abrazados, prodigándose carisias, besos castos y breves, Harry no quería regresar con sus compañeros de casa pero debía hacerlo, llegaron a un mutuo acuerdo de que las horas libres del león las pasaría en las mazmorras junto a su amado profesor.

Por fin las vacaciones de navidad llegaron y Harry pasaba sus días con sus noches en las habitaciones de su amado profesor, eran oficialmente pareja, Harry no pudo esperar más y la noche anterior a navidad lo que empezó con un dulce beso termino en la entrega de su amor, en dulces caricias y suaves palabras, sintiendo la piel de su amado en contacto con la suya, murió de placer, revivió con cada beso, gimió a cada toque y grito cuando se sintió lleno de su amado, una explosión de pasión los invadió en el orgasmo y dejo dos cuerpos agotados y dos corazones unidos, Harry estaba feliz, completo, sentía que al fin ya no estaba solo y nunca más lo estaría.

_**Oreta tsubasa wo habatakase  
Subete wo keshite mise you  
Itsu no hi ka owari wo mukaeru  
Saigo no kane ga nari yamu made  
**_

_**Yasashii dake no kotoba nara  
Ima no bokuha iyase nai  
Hateshi naku tsuduku tatakai ni  
Kono mi wo subete sasageru dake  
**_

_**REDEMPTION...REDEMPTION...[1]**_

[1] Redemption de Gackt del Maxi Single Redemption, la pueden escuchar aquí, también incluye la letra, solo pulsen la opción Show lyric for this song, tiene un icono en forma de libreta y no olviden quitar los espacios

http:// . com/listen/ d40fe89/ Redemption- gackt

Muchas gracias por leer, duda, crucio, jitomatazo, sugerencia o felicitación lo que sea su voluntad es bien recibido


	4. Chapter 4

**Resumen: **_La muerte no nos roba los seres amados. Al contrario, nos los guarda y nos los inmortaliza en el recuerdo. La vida sí que nos los roba muchas veces y definitivamente. François Mauriac_

La vida que le toco a Harry, la soledad y la desesperación lo llevaron a hacer un pacto…. Porque en algunas ocasiones la muerte no es más que un sueño y un olvido.

**Género: **Angustia, Drama, Romance, Tragedia

**Advertencias: "ESTE FIC ES DE TEMATICA YAOI/SLASH, SI NO TE GUSTA NO LEAS" **Chan=Adulto/Menor, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Muerte de un personaje

Llego el verano y su peor temor apareció, regresar con sus tíos, el no quería, le suplico al director le permitiese quedarse en el castillo, incluso le dijo que ayudaría a los elfos con las tareas pero que por favor no lo dejara en casa de sus tíos, fue en vano el director dijo no y tuvo que partir, lo peor ese verano no podría pasar un tiempo con los Weasley, la relación con Ron y Hermione estaba completamente fría, todo era por la causa.

**Deai ni iro wa nakute monokuro fukinukeru  
Itami goto kimi yudanemashou  
Kizuato tsuyoku nazoru youshanai aki ga kitte  
Suzushii yubi temaneku mama ni  
**

Una causa que ya no sentía como suya a pesar de haber perdido a su padrino, ya no quería pelear, deseaba una vida normal a lado de la persona que amaba, simplemente se resigno a pasar por el infierno en pivet drive, si Voldemort no lo mataba tío Vernon le haría el favor y eso era lo que más temía, incluso llego a pensar que estaba confabulado con Voldy para hacerle la vida miserable.

Así su nada ansiado infierno llego, su tío lo recibió en la estación y lo llevo en silencio a su prisión, no duro ni dos segundos cuando su puesto de elfo domestico le exigió todo de él, su primo se aprovecho y le hizo una de sus tantas trastadas, su premio, una buena golpiza, encerrado sin comer por tres días, en los que solo pensaba en unos ojos negros que le daban un poco de paz.

No podía hacer nada, nuevamente estaba atado de pies y manos, en cuanto tuvo oportunidad envió a Hedwing con su Akuma para informarle su estado, pero para su sorpresa este en lugar de esperar el nuevo informe este se apareció esa misma noche en su habitación, después de conversar y planear una nueva estrategia, el Akuma uso sus poderes para ser invisible frente a todos excepto Harry, así paso esos tres días, no tan solo pues su compañía lo procuro en lo que podía todo ese tiempo.

Cuando salió y se dispuso a hacer lo que le ordenaron, pasaron al menos dos semanas en las que hacia todo lo posible por no hacer enfadara su tío y este no le golpease, la comida la tenía muy racionada, comía una vez al día en intervalos de hasta tres días, o al menos eso creían sus tíos ya que el Akuma conseguía algo de comida para él, ese día la familia fue de paseo y él se dispuso a limpiar, ya casi terminaba cuando alguien toco a la puerta, su sorpresa fue evidente, frente a él estaba su única razón de vivir: Severus Snape.

Con rapidez le hizo pasar a la salita, para su suerte su familia no estaba, regresarían hasta la tarde, Severus le había explicado que se sentía muy intrigado por no haber recibido noticias suyas, en ese momento Harry recordó que había prometido escribirle casi a diario, bajo su mirada avergonzado de no poder explicar su situación y le mintió sin verle.

**Toketa to no yakkai na koori mitai na watashi wo  
Yasashiku sukutte uwakuchibiru de asobu  
**

—Lo siento, lo olvide —su voz fue un simple murmullo.

—Harry, mírame y dime la verdad— sospechaba que algo malo le sucedía pero no podía adivinar que era.

—En serio, no fue mi intención.

— ¿Por qué no le dice la verdad? —una voz se escucho a su derecha, Harry instintivamente volteo la mirada, junto a él se encontraba de pie un hombre pelinegro de unos 20 años, su piel era pálida como la del profesor, sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre, fríos y vacios y su sonrisa amable solo presagiaba dolor a aquel que fuese su enemigo.

—No —susurro sin apartar la mirada del joven, Severus noto que Harry miraba como si hubiese alguien más allí, pero no sintió la presencia de nada y lo último que dijo fue como si le contestara a la nada.

— ¿Qué sucede, porque miras a tu diestra? —estaba muy intrigado del repentino comportamiento de su niño.

—Yo… —pero no alcanzo a decir nada cuando sus familiares entraron por la puerta, Vernon apenas le vio sentado muy cómodo en la sala y sin reparar en la presencia de su visita se abalanzo contra el dándole un fuerte golpe que lo estampo en el piso.

— ¿Qué demonios crees que haces? No has limpiado nada, todo está hecho una porquería, será mejor que tengas todo listo antes de la cena o… —.Vernon estaba rojo de la ira, odiaba al muchacho por sea normal, según él, un fenómeno inferior a la basura.

— ¿O qué? —pregunto Snape en un siseo y varita en mano tratando de controlar la ira que se acrecentaba en su corazón, ese maldito muggle había lastimado a su niño.

— ¿Qué hace usted aquí? El anciano acordó que ningún fenómeno vendría a nuestra casa así que váyase —dijo muy seguro de sí mismo mirándolo directo a los ojos, mientras el Akuma estaba listo para defenderle, pero una mirada de advertencia de Harry le detuvo.

**Soredemo hitotsu no ai no katachi wo sagasu  
Tooku yori mo ima wo musunda kareta hitomi wa  
Dekireba kono mama tsutsumarete owaritai  
Futari de himeta awai hada tsuki mo kakureteru**

—Pero sucede que él no sabe el trato que le dan, ahora que yo le cuente no solo tendrá al anciano y a mí sino también a una horda de magos furiosos— dijo con suficiencia —Así que creo que usted está en serios problemas.

—A mi no me venga a amenazar, suficiente tengo con soportara este bicho de circo, ahora váyase que yo solo estaba disciplinando— sin darse cuenta Vernon, Severus uso legeremancia en él y descubrió todos los malos tratos de Harry y esto solo aumento su furia e instintos mortifagos.[1]

—Disciplina, así le llama a todos los malos tratos que le ha dado, tal vez deba hacerle sentir un poco de esa disciplina —su mirada se volvió extrañamente oscura y maligna y sin que ninguno pudiera preverlo lanzo un hechizo a Dudley —¡Crucio! —Dudley se convulsionaba y gritaba de dolor en el suelo, sus padres quedaron petrificados del miedo que los inundo, Severus mantuvo la maldición por un par de minutos y luego le dejo libre.

—Eso le sucederá a cada uno de ustedes si vuelven a abusar de Harry de esa forma —su tono de voz era de lo mas intimidante, se acerco a Vernon y le clavó la varita en el cuello —Agradece que no los mate, solo los dejo con vida porque Harry así lo quiere —acto seguido se giro hacia su niño y pronuncio un hechizo de sanación, luego hizo unos extraños movimientos de varita y susurro unas extrañas palabras y un aura plateada rodeo a Harry.

**Are kara ikuraka yoru suki ni mo narimashita  
Izon no umi iki mo wasurete**

**Muchuu no sono temae de namanuru sa dake nokoshite  
Hikigiwa no bigaku tokuige na KISSU kirau**

— ¿Qué ha hecho?— le intrigo la clase de hechizo que uso, sintió la calidez de la magia de su amor cubriéndolo por completo.

—Un par de hechizos, uno de alarma, me avisara si algo malo te han hecho y el otro es uno de transferencia— se volvió a los muggles —Es un hechizo muy especial y solo funciona en una dirección, cualquier golpe, maltrato o abuso a Harry su hijo lo padecerá, si hieren a su hijo esperando que Harry sea el lastimado pierden su tiempo, no funcionara y solo para demostrarlo ¡Crucio!.

Lanzo la maldición directo a Harry y en el instante en que le golpeo Dudley se retorcía nuevamente de dolor en el piso, termino la maldición — ¿Entendieron? —los Dursley estaban quietos del susto y no respondieron solo lo veían con terror puro — ¡¿Entendieron?! —grito sin ocultar su furia.

—S…si —tartamudeo petunia.

—Bien, me retiro y más les vale que no le suceda nada malo y que él no me diga que le han hecho algo o lo que acaban de ver será una simple palmada en comparación con lo que les hare, ahora largo, vayan a otro lado que quiero hablar con él —a pesar de su pésima condición física los tres Dursley salieron tan rápido como pudieron, al igual que el Akuma.

—Lo siento —dijo en un susurro.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —su voz era tranquila, demasiado tranquila.

—No quería que te enojaras conmigo —sus ojos se anegaron de lagrimas —por favor no te enojes, Sev lo siento.

**Hitori ni shinai de mou sasshite ayamete  
Dono kotoba mo kimi no heya de wa surinukete yuku no  
Midarete nemutte sore ijou wo oshiete?  
Egao no toi ni mayou toiki tsuki dake ga miteru  
**

—No Harry, sentirlo no es suficiente, son ellos los que deberían sentirlo y tu debiste decírmelo, aunque creo que comprendo el porqué de tu silencio, no estoy enojado si es lo que temes —se acerco y lo abrazo tan fuerte como si quisiera fundirse con el —Cuídate y cualquier cosa manda a tu lechuza y —su mirada maliciosa volvió —no olvides darte uno que otro golpecito por ahí, solo para no perder la costumbre.

— ¡Sev! Que malo eres…mmh…pero créeme que seguiré tu consejo —le dio un beso tierno y lento.

—Te veré luego, si puedo te visitare —se soltó y desapareció.

— ¿Por qué no quería decirle la verdad? —cuestiono el joven de forma amable y calmada

—Tenía miedo.

— ¿De qué le rechazara?.

—No, de que me mirara con lastima como los demás, de él no lo soportaría.

—Así que él es el que gano su corazón, por el cual ha vuelto a sonreír —declaro.

—Sí, el es la persona que se adueño de mi corazón, es la persona que me quitara mi soledad— dijo con una alegría impregnada en sus ojos.

—No se confíe, se que le quiere pero su inseguridad le puede traicionar.

**Tsugi no nagai hairi ga tenjou ni todoku hyoro ni wa  
Kimi wa mou inai watashi wa mou iranai**

—Siempre me dices eso, que nunca confié mucho en los demás, pero que hay de ti, ¿puedo confiar ciegamente en ti?— un golpe muy directo.

—Si —su tono es seco, simple y a la vez reconfortante —A diferencia de ellos yo le jure lealtad eterna, mi palabra vale más que la de cualquiera, lo he demostrado siempre.

—Sev también lo ha hecho.

—Sí, pero él tiene lo que yo carezco, confusión, inseguridad, odio y rencor, un corazón así es fácil de manipular por alguien que conozca esos puntos débiles, en cambio yo le soy leal ciegamente.

—Es porque ese es tu trabajo— un pequeño amago de tristeza cubrió sus ojos— Se que me protegerías con tu vida, nuestro contrato establece eso, hasta que mi objetivo sea completado, tú te convertirás en mi poder y me protegerás sin dejarme morir — había ternura y melancolía en su voz.

Los demonios no tienen sentido de lealtad o convicción ¿verdad? —su voz empezó a tornarse grave, molesta y dolida —Todo lo que tienen son principios, eso es porque, para completar tus principios me protegerás, no importa que ¿no es cierto?— termino con cierto reproche.

**Soredemo tashika ni ai no katachi wo sagashita  
Tooku yori mo ima wo musunda nureta hitomi wa  
Dekireba kono mama tsutsumarete owaritai  
Sono negai wa yoru wa munashiku asa wo tsuretekuru**

—Severus si es capaz de traicionarle, cuanto te miro había duda en sus ojos, si se duda por un segundo puede ser fatal. Usted no es como los demás, no ambiciona poder como los otros, solo desea una vida común, eso le hace ser alguien puro, se sacrifica a sí mismo por los demás y eso le hace alguien valioso, pero también es confiado y eso le hace débil —el tono de su voz no cambiaba a pesar del estado de ánimo de Harry.

Justo como en el ajedrez, puede perder su siguiente movimiento debido a la duda, eso es todo lo que hay, por eso yo no dudare, porque así tiene que ser, deberá usar sus peones del mejor modo posible y continuar luchando por vivir, usándome a mí y a los otros peones que posea incluso si sus reservas se vacían bajo su trono, una vez que el rey a muerto el juego ha acabado.

Mientras hablaba Harry le miraba con cierto asombro y amago de entendimiento, comenzó a aceptar que para ganar y ser libre tendría que sacrificar a muchos, debía destruir a muchos para poder cortar los hilos de su cautiverio, desde un principio le quedo claro que no sería fácil, pero ahora lo entendía mejor.

— No me detendré —respondió finalmente con firmeza —No me detendré en mi avance, no me arrepentiré de ningún paso que haya dado, es por eso que te ordeno: ¡No me traiciones! Y no te alejes de mi lado ¡No importa que! —por primera vez volvió a ver esa gran determinación en su amo, sonrió para sus adentros, por fin el juego comenzaría.

— ¡Sí, Mi Señor! —respondió en una breve inclinación —"_si lo deseas, te seguiré no importa donde vayas incluso si tu trono se desmorona y la brillante corona se oxida, si los peones se agotan y descansas sobre sus cuerpos caídos yo estaré a tu lado, hasta que la última campana taña, hasta ese momento…_"[2]

**Yasashikute atsukute hikyou na KISSU de  
Irodotte yo saigo no yoru tsuki ga terashiteru[3]**

[1] Sev nunca vio el pasado con los Dursley de Harry en las clases de oclumancia, al menos no en este fic

[2]Diálogo original del anime, capitulo 6

[3] Monochrome no Kiss del grupo SID Opening del anime, aquí el linki para que la escuchen, quiten los espacios.

http:// www. / listen/bb873e4/ Monochrome-no-kiss-sid


	5. Chapter 5

No estaba muerta, ni andaba de parranda, solo que después de la muerte de mi mamá mi vida se volvió un caos, el buscar trabajo, el adaptarme a mi nuevo entorno, luego un in feliz hijo de... me roba la casa y por fortuna recuperé la mayoría de lo perdido, en fin para no hacer esto largo, ando de vuelta….¬¬ debo acostumbrar a mi inspiración no aparecer en mi horario de trabajo, así es este capi lo escribí en mi jornada laboral, no tengo beta (alguien se ofrece?) así que mil perdones por las faltas cof horrores cof de ortografía.

Dedicado a todas las chicas de la mazmorra por su apoyo, son un sol.

Por fin llego el primero de septiembre, a pesar de todos sus temores Harry paso un buen verano, sus tíos no lo molestaron mas y él se divirtió de lo lindo golpeándose accidentalmente contra las puertas, se araño con los rosales de jardín cuando le toco podarlos, se quemo con el agua caliente del baño, en fin, Dudley se la paso la mayor parte del tiempo en la sala de urgencias del hospital por lo que según dijo el doctor era un caso de torpeza aguda.

Lo que más anhelaba era encontrarse con Severus, se escribieron durante el verano y solo lo visito en su cumpleaños pero ya ansiaba estar con él en la intimidad de los aposentos de las mazmorras, entro en un compartimiento vacio, deseaba con ansias que el tren llegara a Hogwarts, pero también quería estar solo en su compartimiento, oraba a Merlín que ninguno de sus compañeros de casa lo encontrara, pero como siempre Merlín estaba muy ocupado y no hizo caso.

Durante todo el camino Ron y Hermione lo agobiaron con preguntas sin sentido sobre el porqué los había abandonado, ¡abandonado! Como era posible que ahora se hicieran las víctimas, fueron ellos quienes lo abandonaron después de la muerte de Sirius y de que la profecía fue rebelada, ellos fueron los que lo alejaron por miedo y ahora venían a reclamarle su conducta, ¡Que hipócritas! Discutió con ellos y al final los envió al demonio, estaba harto de que todos quisieran controlar sus acciones y de dar razón de todo lo suyo a todos, era su vida y la viviría a su manera.

El único que parecía divertido con la situación era su espíritu acompañante, si no fuera porque tenía que pasar inadvertido se hubiera reído a más no poder así que solo se limito a observar la situación y cuando escucho los reclamos por su distanciamiento, logro ver la verdadera naturaleza de Granger y Weasley, dos seres manipulables y ambiciosos que se venden al mejor postor, que lo único que buscaban era la fama que se obtenía por ser el amigo del niño que vivió, tal vez en un principio su amistad era verdadera e incondicional, pero al pasar los años sus almas se envenenaron de codicia y envidia, pero él estaría ahí para proteger a su señor.

Al fin llegaron al castillo y aprovecho para despegarse de esos acosadores, en el carruaje solo iban Neville y Luna, sencillos y honestos, no le molestaron, al contrario le dieron su apoyo incondicional, extrañamente sintió que desde un principio el único verdadero amigo era Neville, nunca le cuestiono, acuso o impuso ideas y conducta como los demás, pensamiento que compartía su amigo el Akuma, que también vio la tranquilidad y pureza del ama de esas dos personas, el camino al castillo fue muy ameno, pero Harry solo deseaba llegar y estar al lado de su amor.

La cena transcurrió con el programa de siempre, la bienvenida a los de nuevo curso y la presentación del nuevo profesor de DCAO que en este caso no pudo evitar alegrarse, era su muy querido casi padrino Remus Lupin, parecía que las cosas pintarían bien en su último año en Hogwarts, pero solo quiera terminar y escapar a los brazos de su amor, lo único extraño era que los fantasmas del castillo le enviaban miradas desconfiadas, no decían nada pero parecían temerle, el Akuma le dijo que se debía a que sentían su presencia pero que no se preocupara, que él se encargaba de que nada malo pasara.

Al terminar el majestuoso banquete prácticamente corrió a su dormitorio, le mostró superficialmente todo lo que pudo a su Akuma y le pidió durmiese en su cama con hechizos de protección, tomo la capa de invisibilidad y le dijo que regresaría al amanecer para enseguida salir de nuevo con un solo objetivo, las habitaciones del temido profesor de pociones, aquel cruel hombre que todos temían y odiaban, pero con Harry era el más romántico, dulce y comprensivo de los amantes.

En las habitaciones del jefe de las serpientes, Severus estaba acostado esperando a su pequeño, tenía un libro que no había empezado a leer, solo simulaba estar ocupado cuando la puerta se abrió y cerró sin mostrar a nadie, él sabía que su pequeño había llegado, sintió un peso en la cama y unos brazos alrededor de su cuello, dejo el libro en la mesa de noche y lentamente retiro la capa dejando ver a un joven con una mirada verde brillante y sonriendo como solo lo hacía para él.

Entre besos, caricias, suspiros y gemidos, esa noche como muchas anteriores demostraron su amor, un amor que muchos considerarían prohibido, por ser maestro alumno, por diferencia de edad, por la casa a la que pertenecen, pero lo que más marcaría la diferencia es el hecho de que Severus Snape odiaba a todos los Potter excepto a Harry.

En la mañana dos amantes despertaron anhelando no amaneciera y poder estar así siempre, juntos, abrazados, cobijados por el calor del otro, pero lamentablemente el astro rey no les concedió tregua y anuncio el inicio del día; Harry después de escabullirse por las mazmorras logro llegar a su torre, tomar sus cosas y meterse a las duchas antes de que notaran su ausencia y así dar inicio a su ultimo año en Hogwarts.

Los días pasaron de forma lenta y normal, todos tratando de acostumbrase a los horarios, profesores y nuevos compañeros, pero para Harry comenzaba a ser un suplicio, ya que cada dos por tres se encontraba con el director, no que no supiera evitarlo, el problema era que su Akuma le acompañaba cubierto por la capa de invisibilidad, capa que no le protegía de la astucia del director, pero para su fortuna Hogwarts le dio la solución por sí solo.

La sala de los menesteres apareció por "arte de magia" mientras pensaba la forma de ocultar a su Akuma de los inquisidores ojos del director; la habitación que le mostró fue esplendorosa, digna de un emperador, tapices de seda, muebles de la mas fina madera, todo decorado en hermosos colores claros, la chimenea le daba el calor y confort necesario, pero lo que más llamo su atención fue un tapiz de un bello árbol que poseía una flores blancas parecidas a las rosas

—Bara no Yuki [1] — dijo de pronto su Akuma sacándolo de su ensimismamiento

— ¿Bara no Yuki? —

—Sí, quiere decir Rosa de la Nieve, es una clase extinta de rosas, muy hermosas pero letales, su perfume adormece mientras sus ramas poco a poco absorben la sangre de su víctima, no se detiene hasta que todas sus flores son rojo escarlata—

—Entonces ¿porque le llaman así? — pregunto confuso

—Por su belleza y porque al igual que la luna, solo son una ilusión de la belleza —respondió sin dejar de ver esas gemas verdes que poseía por ojos

Sin ser consciente de lo que hacía, Harry se acerco al tapiz y para su sorpresa este abrió un pasadizo secreto que lo dirigió directamente a donde no esperaba llegar, la cámara de Slytherin.

Mientras paseaba por la hermosa sala, no pudo evitar pensar que Salazar poseía un gusto exquisito, la cámara era muy distinta a la que conoció en su segundo año, de hecho descubrió que se encontraba en las habitaciones interiores en donde bellos tapices decorados con hermosos paisajes en donde predominaban flores extintas o creídas de fantasías adornaban las paredes y grabados de muebles, la enorme chimenea se encendió mágicamente para calentar el lugar, las velas también reflejaron una tenue luz que daba en calor hogareño al lugar, a pesar del polvo la magnificencia del lugar no se opacaba.

_**haoto o shinobase chikazuku hikiyose rareru amai hada ni  
shita o hawase omae ga nozomu basho o nazoru**_

Decidiendo que ese sería su escondite, ambos decidieron explorar mas y limpiar, las clases podían esperar, era más importante escapar de su titiritero. Mientras tanto en los pasillos del castillo una pequeña discusión se llevaba a cabo…

—Te he dicho que te alejes de mí— dijo el oscuro profesor con veneno

—No lo haré, ya te lo dije, eres mi pareja es nuestro destino estar juntos— su voz era insinuante

—No me interesa y mucho menos estar con alguien como tu, así que alejate de mi estúpido lobo— alejándose por el pasillo, Lupin le siguió

—No lo entiendes, el lobo y yo te elegimos, porque no quieres estar junto a mi, porque no me das una oportunidad—

» O es que hay alguien en tu vida?, dímelo— exigió —dime si existe alguien que nos separa—

—Eres patético, en primera no somos nada, así que no actúes con derecho sobre mí, y en segunda el si hay o no alguien conmigo no es de tu incumbencia—. Se alejo dejando a un muy molesto Remus Lupin.

_**kiritotte saite nagameteitai hodo kirei na sono karada  
saa nareta tetsuki de tanoshimasete kure**_

Cerca de la hora de la cena Harry por fin salió de la cámara de Slytherin y se dirigió a cenar y de ahí a pasar toda la noche con su amado, su Akuma se quedo a instalarse en la cámara, llegaron al acuerdo de que él se establecería ahí para evitar que el director lo descubriera, aun así por el pacto hecho ellos estaban conectados en caso de algún peligro para Harry.

Severus se extraño al enterarse que Harry no se había presentado a sus clases en la tarde, decidió esperar a la noche para hablar con él, mientras entraba al comedor Harry ya estaba ahí y le dedicó una sonrisa discreta pero sus ojos brillaban intensamente, al pasar por su lado Severus acaricio su espalda sin que nadie lo notara.

Todos empezaron a cenar tranquilamente cuando Lupin entro al comedor y de forma muy seductora se sentó junto a Severus, el buen humor que este poseía se esfumo y su cara mostró una mueca clara de molestia y desagrado, Remus intento hablar con él pero Severus le ignoro olímpicamente y antes del postre se levanto bruscamente y se marcho dando un portazo, Harry al notar esto espero unos minutos y se marcho sin decir una palabra, solo Neville le dijo que se cuidara.

_**hateru made odore segamu koe o dase  
uragitte motto tsukan de ore o nigirishime  
kasoku sa seru karada o yura se**_

Harry prácticamente corro por los pasillos secretos del castillo, quedo muy preocupado cuando vio salir a su amante en ese estado, al fin llego a los aposentos del oscuro profesor entro sin decir nada, encontró a su amado recostado con un muy mal genio

— Severus ¿qué sucedió, porque saliste tan molesto? — pregunto mientras se recostaba a su lado, Severus no contesto simplemente lo jalo para colocarlo encima de él y devoro su boca, el beso era fuerte, fogoso, dominante, le exigía a Harry rendirse a él, ser de su propiedad y Harry respondió con todo su amor.

Un hechizo silenciador y solo ellos escucharos sus gritos y gemidos, Severus se perdió en el cuerpo de su niño, no dejo sin marca un solo trozo de piel, estaba desesperado por sentir a Harry en todo su ser, cuando por fin se alojo en ese cuerpo que tanto amaba se sintió seguro, odiaba a ese licántropo, siempre lo hizo y ahora más por salir con una excusa tan estúpida.

_**mietenda yo hiwai na honshou ga  
isso yaritai you ni u yacchimae yo  
omae wa onna no kao ? ke dashite naite naite nakiwameitero  
kono rizumu ni awasete yurashite  
ashi no saki made chikara o komete  
motto motto uketomete kure yo saigo made...**_

Entrada la madrugada habiendo terminado hacia pocos minutos Harry se atrevió a preguntar nuevamente el porqué de su enojo

—Sev, ¿ahora me puedes decir que paso? —

—Nada mi niño, no paso nada, solo me molesta la presencia de Lupin— dijo sin ocultar su deprecio.

— ¿Por qué? —

—Por que más que nadie jamás aceptara nuestra relación y los licántropos por naturaleza son muy celosos, posesivos y obsesivos, no lo quiero cerca— ocultando el verdadero motivo de su desprecio, no quería que Harry se enterara de que él era la dizque pareja elegida de ese sarnoso, de saberlo, Harry se sentiría entre la espada y la pared, y al final si en licántropo se lo pedía, era capaz de dejarlo, solo para que ese maldito Lupin fuera feliz y eso él no lo soportaría.

_**hateru made odore segamu koe o dase  
uragitte motto tsukan de ore o nigirishime  
kasoku sa seru karada o yura se**_

_**itoshisa wo kanjitez88;munashisa wo oboeru**_

—_Nunca mi niño, jamás nadie nos separara.._.—

**Nunca, digas jamás…..pues eso no existe...**

Notas finales:

Un rr?

La canción es de uno de mis tantos grupos favoritos, se llama Dolce, este es el link

http: / www. /watch?v=uu113LevAhk

Hasta la próxima….

P.d: en serio un rr?


	6. Chapter 6

Hola a todos, aquí con un nuevo capítulo, espero sea de su agrado, disculpen en pobre intento de lemon, soy mala para esto, en fin como siempre dedicado a mis lindas niñas de la mazmorra y a todos lo lectores que les gusta las locuras que escribo.

Tatoe owaru koto no nai  
kanashimi ga anata ubatte mo  
hanarete yuku kokoro nado  
koko ni wa nai to itte

Pasaron los días y pronto octubre llego al castillo, los árboles se tiñeron de colores ocres , todo seguía su curso normal, Harry se sentía seguro de por fin haber librado su mejor carta de las manipulaciones de Dumbledore, su Akuma se encontraba oculto en la cámara y ellos se veían constantemente, aunque a veces se hacía muy difícil engañar a tan experto espía que tenia por amante.

El que no estaba nada contento era Severus, su humor cada día era más difícil de disimular, ese maldito licántropo como lo llamaba en su fuero interno, no dejaba de acosarlo, estaba completamente agotado, no podía seguir fingiendo con su niño el verdadero motivo de su repulsión.

Remus por otra parte estaba comenzando a desesperarse, Severus no daba su brazo a torcer, necesitaba tenerlo a su lado, pero el oscuro profesor no hacía caso de sus insinuaciones, también estaba el hecho de que en ciertas ocasiones sin que él lo notara lo veía relajado, feliz y estaba seguro de que había alguien en la vida de SU Severus, y eso no lo permitiría, se libraría de sus estorbos a como diera lugar.

En su despacho el director se rompía la cabeza intentando entender a Harry, su cambio tan radical y el que se alejara de su lado no le convenía, tal vez necesitaría de alguien que le mantuviera informado de sus movimientos, porque lo había notado, cuando llego en Septiembre los fantasmas del castillo le huían, temían y evitaban, el también lo noto, algo estaba junto a Harry, pero cuando intentaba hablarle este le esquivaba, días después interrogo a los cuadro y fantasmas y todos callaron, nadie hablo y no pudo averiguar nada.

Cuando por fin pudo atrapar a Harry para hablar con él, no sintió nada, su presencia era la misma de siempre, sabía que algo había cambiado, pero no sabía que lo había causado, así que comenzó a formular un nuevo plan, Harry ya estaba en edad de entablar una relación y que mejor que con alguien que siempre había estado a su lado, definitivamente era un genio, la hija menor de los Weasley seria perfecta para Harry y para él, ya que le mantendría informado de todos sus movimientos.

kage o otta senaka ni toikakeru ashita ga donna  
katachi demo

yuruga nakatta mono o shinjiru koto o wasure taku nakatta kara

me o sorasu kuse mo aimai na taido mo  
waraenu uso mo  
tonari ni inakere ba ima sae  
nijin de yuku

Por fin el anuncio más esperado fue dado esa noche en la cena, el gran baile de Halloween se llevaría a cabo el 31, para Harry era un día triste, para Dumbledore su oportunidad, para Severus una pesadilla si no estaba con su niño y para Lupin la ocasión perfecta para seducir al pocionista.

— ¿Qué tienes mi niño? —pregunto Severus mientras mantenía a Harry fuertemente abrazado a su pecho.

—Nada —dijo en un susurro

—Esa tristeza no es por nada—

— Lo siento es solo que lo del baile me afecto —

— Esa noche estaré cerca por si quieres que nos escapemos —le dijo mientas mordía levemente el lóbulo de su oreja, Harry solo pudo gemir quedamente…

El tan ansiado y no tan ansiado baile por fin llego, todos ataviados en sus mejores trajes y vestidos, Ron y Hermione trataron de acercarse a Harry, pero este los esquivo y no se separo de Luna y Neville quieres eran pareja para el baile, Ginny llego muy elegante con una túnica que el mismo director le compro para que llamara la atención de Harry, pero este paso de largo cuando Neville y Luna se fueron a bailar, intentando un nuevo acercamiento se sentó junto a el en la mesa.

Unos ojos negro llenos de desprecio no perdían movimiento alguno de esa pelirroja, Severus noto sus intenciones, quería ir y quitársela de encima a su niño y gritar que era de su propiedad, pero de hacerlo tres cosas sucederían, uno: descubrirían su relación con un alumno menor de edad, dos: Voldemort se enteraría y serian mas problemas, además de que el director aprovecharía eso para sacar algún beneficio y tres: pero no menos importante, Lupin sabría quien es su pareja y podría lastimar a Harry por despecho.

tatoe owaru koto no nai  
kanashimi ga anata ubatte mo  
hanarete yuku kokoro nado  
koko ni wa nai to itte

—Harry ¿me sacas a bailar? — dijo insinuante la pelirroja

—No tengo ganas —dijo dando un bufido y volteando el rostro a un lado, no portaba la presencia tan asfixiante de la chica, sintió deseos de desaparecerla, pero de inmediato noto la presencia de su Akuma, debía tener cuidado con lo que pensaba, a diferencia de Severus su Akuma era capaz de leer todos sus secretos, en mas de una ocasión fue victimas de sus comentarios cuando leía sus pensamientos.

—¿Te gusta mi vestido? —y la pelirroja no dejaba de insistir

—No — como no ponía atención a lo que le decían simplemente contesto no a todo

—Harry ponme atención — exclamo indignada

—Ginny, déjame en paz, no estoy de humor para aguantarte — dijo muy molesto

—No puedes tratarme así, soy tu pareja — reclamo molesta por su falta de atención

—En primera ya te dije que no tengo ánimos, en segunda no eres mi pareja, vine solo y si tú te autoproclamaste una posición que no te he dado es tu problema, ahora si no te gusta cómo te trato…lárgate! — exclamo mas que molesto, pero lo que no se espero fue lo que paso.

tou sugita kono kyori o umeru kotoba ga mitsukaranai  
sugisaru kisetsu no naka de oitsuke naku naru koto mo  
shitteta yo

Ginny aprovechando su distracción por el enojo lo tomo del rostro y beso frente a todo el comedor, Harry se quedo paralizado de la furia e indignación del atrevimiento de la pelirroja, todo el comedor pensó de inmediato que eran pareja, que el salvador del mundo mágico, el niño que vivió, deseaba seguir los pasos de su difunto padre y comprometerse con la pelirroja Weasley.

Severus vio rojo de la ira, y más al ver que su niño no hacía nada por evitar el beso, se fue hecho la furia del tártaro a su despacho, no presto atención a nada, ni siquiera a los murmullos que se escucharon, por otro lado unos ojos rojos veían todo con burla, pero también exploraban la mente del mago mas manipulador de todos.

Harry solo pensaba "Me está besando, Ginny me está besando" en su confusión pudo ver como su Sev salía furioso del lugar, eso le permitió reaccionar y empujar con demasiada fuerza a la pelirroja, al punto tal que la tiro al suelo, levantándose furioso e indignado le reclamo.

— ¿Cómo te atreves? Que sea la última vez que te me acercas, ¡entendiste! —grito frente a todos en el gran comedor, Ginny estaba paralizada, no solo la había rechazado, sino que también la humillo frente a todos.

Salió lo más rápido que pudo rumbo a las mazmorras, quería explicarle, quería que le sostuviera en sus brazos y no lo dejara ir nunca, llego como tromba a las habitaciones de su oscuro profesor en donde lo encontró lanzando floreros contra la pared, cada que se rompía un florero otro aparecía en sus manos, lo que más le sorprendió no fue su furia, sino el dolor que sus ojos expresaban, se sentía muy mal porque hasta cierto punto le traiciono.

omoidasu yori mo wasurerarenai hibi to  
ieta kara  
mou kore ijou ga nakute mo  
uketomereru

—Severus, Sev… —se acerco lentamente y lo abrazo por la espalda, Severus no reacciono, solo se quedo quieto sin responder.

»Por favor, no me rechaces, yo no quise que me besara, estaba fastidiado y aprovecho mi distracción, por favor Severus mírame y dime que me perdonas —

Al escuchar la triste suplica de su amado no pudo hacer otra cosa que voltear y abrazarlo con toda su alma, Harry se sintió por fin en paz al saberse perdonado, tanto que no pudo evitar llorar de alegría, pero Severus lo interpreto de otra forma y lo apreso mas contra el al mismo tiempo que una furia celosa lo invadía, necesitaba marcarlo de su propiedad, sentir que era suyo no solo su cuerpo y su alma, sino su esencia misma, todo de él le pertenecía y viceversa.

Sin previo aviso lo condujo a su cama y lo lanzo contra esta para sorpresa suya, Harry lo miraba con los ojos nublados de amor y pasión que se desbordo cuando sus cuerpos se unieron en un beso, de ahí todo comenzó, la magia de Harry comenzó a palpitar llamando a la de Severus que respondió de forma ardiente, pasional, no eran ellos mismos, sus besos y caricias eran sofocantes, Severus ataco el sensible cuello del elegido marcando esa área, marcas que no saldrían en un buen tiempo, Harry se dedico a gritar como poseso .

Severus no aguanto más, devoro sus labios de forma apasionada, era un beso demandante sus manos recorrían y acariciaban sobre la ropa todo su ser para poder expresarle la necesidad de tomar posesión de lo que siempre le perteneció, de marcar ese hermoso y puro cuerpo.

douka modoru koto no nai  
toki ni namida wo nagasanai de  
wasurete yuku kokoro nado  
koko ni wa nai to itte kureru nara

Harry cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar, sintió una extraña energía fluir por su cuerpo, cada célula estaba cargada de lujuria y placer que le hacía desear mas contacto con su amado, cada caricia y roce de sus cuerpos despertaba un placer que los embriagaba, les hacía perder la razón y cordura, sus respiraciones se aceleraron y sus corazones latían tan rápido que pareciera que iban a estallar

Sev se dedico a saborear la exquisita piel de su niño, continuo sus caricias hasta llegar al borde del pantalón el cual arranco junto con la ropa interior, comenzó a masajear la erección de Harry por unos instantes para después engullirla por completo sacando un fuerte gemido de su boca, comenzó de inmediato con el sube y baja y a los pocos minutos Harry se corrió en su boca dándole aprobar su semilla.

Volvió a besar a su niño de forma pasional y demandante mientras que con su mano intentaba llegar hasta el cajón de la mesita de noche al lado de la cama sin romper el beso, al lograrlo revolvió un poco y saco un pequeño frasco, termino el beso, con cuidado separo y flexiono las piernas de Harry para dejar al descubierto su entrada y comenzó a prepararlo para lo que seguía, sintió cuando su amante dio un respingo por la sensación fría y estrujo las sabanas entre sus manos.

ushinai dashita futari no asu ni  
anata ga naiteru  
yatto mireta sugao ni wa mou  
furerarenai

Severus a pesar de estar desesperado por poseer a Harry no quería lastimarlo, se acomodo entre las piernas de su niño colocándolas alrededor de su cintura, se acero para besarle mientras que con una mano dirigió su miembro a la entrada dilatada, rozo un poco dicho lugar y mientras Harry estaba distraído con el beso lo embistió de una sola estocada.

Harry estrujo mas fuerte las sabanas hasta dejar blancos sus nudillos y arqueo la espalda por el placer y el dolor que sintió cuando el miembro de Severus entro por completo en él, quedándose quieto para que se acostumbrara a la invasión, acción que se le dificulto a Severus ya que la estreches y calor al que su miembro era sometido lo estaba volviendo loco, pasaron un par de minutos y Harry sintió que el dolor disminuía así que inconscientemente movió sus caderas, al sentir el movimiento de Harry comenzó a embestir lenta y cuidadosamente, teniendo en cuenta todos los gestos que el rostro del ojiverde mostraba, poco a poco suspiros y gemiditos fueron escapando de la boca de  
Harry y el ritmo de las embestidas aumento.

La habitación comenzó a impregnarse del olor de su acto, suspiros y gemidos a penas y eran acallados por los hechizos puestos en las habitaciones, las envestidas eran fuertes y certeras que no permitían hablar de forma coherente debido al placer, Severus aumentó las penetraciones haciendo chirriar la cama en el proceso, esa estreches le estaba volviendo loco y los gemidos de Harry no ayudaban mucho.

Sentía que se iba a morir de tanto placer debido a las sensaciones que experimentaba en ese momento, Harry sujetaba las mantas con fuerza para aguantar los espasmos de placer que le venían, Severus estaba viendo que ambos estaban llegando a su límite, así que intensificó mas las embestidas, lo notaban, el final estaba cerca, mas fuerte más rápido, el primero en notar que le venía las contracciones del orgasmo fue Harry arqueando su espalda y dejando para atrás su cabeza.

tatoe owaru koto no nai  
kanashimi ga anata ubatte mo  
wasurenai de sayonara ga  
uso to omoeta hibi o

Finalmente Harry explotó gritando el nombre de su novio, su cuerpo aún vibraba de pies a cabeza al haber liberado su semilla entre sus vientres, su vista estaba nublaba toda la cordura perdida, mientras tanto el ojinegro viendo que su miembro era apresado deliciosamente por el interior de su pareja, terminó derramándose en su interior.

Los dos cayeron exhaustos en la cama, se sentían bien, satisfechos, felices, respiraban con dificultad por tanto ajetreo, el vapor salía de sus bocas, el haber compartido ese instante entre ellos era lo mejor que les había pasado en la vida, se demostraron todo el amor que sentían.

Extrañamente la magia de ambos fusionada en una vibraba constantemente, un extraño halo cubría sus cuerpos, pero la somnolencia y el cansancio no les permitió tomar importancia de ese acontecimiento, ambos quedaron dormidos mientas se abrazaban mutuamente.

Uno ojos rojos observaban la puerta de las habitaciones del pocionista, su sonrisa era diabólica, en sus manos sostenía un extraño espejo.

— Vaya joven amo, que imprudente de su parte, de no haber estado al pendiente, todos hubieran notado el poder que libero, afortunadamente soy un mayordomo muy eficiente —dijo a la nada sin dejar de sonreír, el extraño espejo absorbió el poder liberado por la pareja de amantes minutos antes, al terminar el Akuma se retiro tan silencioso como llego, —Solo espero esté listo para afrontar las consecuencias de lo que ha hecho Bocchan—.

Nadie en el castillo se dio cuenta de nada, ni siquiera los involucrados, Dumbledore se creía un maestro del engaño, pero era igual que todos, un simple títere en manos de un muy astuto demonio.

hitorikiri de mita sora mo  
surechigau naka de mita yume mo  
ano hi no mama nani mo kawarazu  
anata no naka de ima mo zutto

Espero haya sido de su agrado, la canción es el nuevo single de Gazette, SHIVER…. me encanta el anime de kuroshitsuji, digan lo que digan es muy yaoi.

P.d: un rr?


	7. Chapter 7

Perdón por la tardanza, pero creo que poco a poco voy recuperándome de mi episodio de estupidez extrema, este capi no es muy trascendental pero espero sea de su agrado, nuevamente les recuerdo que este fic es con mucho cariño para la mazmorra del snarry, con dedicación especial a pazu-chan, ara-chan y todas mis autoras favoritas ^^.

El baile estaba en su esplendor, su túnica era simplemente perfecta, después de que el director hablara con ella para pedirle que cortejara a Harry para que ya no estuviese tan solo, que él consideraba que el mejor lugar para él era su familia, ella se emociono, por fin tendría a Harry, seria alabada como la señora Potter, esposa del héroe del mundo mágico.

Se imaginaba casada, siendo invitada a todos los eventos de sociedad, vistiendo los más caros trajes y joyas, si, su futuro seria formidable, por fin saldría de su hogar y seria la envidia de muchas mujeres.

Ginebra Weasley era ambiciosa, no le importaba nada ni nadie, solo ella, desde que tuvo conciencia de su entorno quiso salir de su hogar, no que no quisiera a su familia, pero la humildad no era para ella, ella nació para ser toda una princesa, Harry Potter era símbolo de fama y fortuna, desde ese momento en que supo que era amigo de su hermano decidió que sería su esposa, ya le había espantado varios prospectos, Harry era suyo y de nadie más.

Cuando llego al gran comedor entro como lo que creía que era, una princesa de cuentos, se regodeo de la cara de envidia de muchas, claro que le envidiaban, su túnica era de seda color olivo, ribetes dorados, bordados plateados que se complementaban con pequeños cristales de colores, un hermoso collar de plata con una sencilla perla adornaba su cuello, su cabello suelto, lacio y ondulado en las puntas la hacían ver hermosa.

En cuanto llego fijo su objetivo, extrañamente Harry se había alejado de su hermano y de Hermione, ahora solo se juntaba con el perdedor de Neville y la lunática, intento un acercamiento pero esos dos no la dejaban, a todos les dijo que Harry era su pareja, pocos le creyeron, pero estaba decidida a que en el baile Harry le correspondiera.

Tuvo su oportunidad cuando vio a Neville y Luna salir a la pista a bailar, el simplemente se sentó en una de las mesas más alejadas, ella sin perder oportunidad y ante la mirada atenta de todos se acerco de manera seductora.

—Harry ¿me sacas a bailar? — dijo insinuante

—No tengo ganas —le respondió, esa respuesta no le gusto, no podía rechazarla, eso era algo que no aceptaría, así que decidió cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

— ¿te gusta mi vestido? —pregunto nuevamente acercándose más a el

—No — la ignoro, sentía que estaba enojándose, no la estaba tomando en cuenta, no ella no podía pasar invisible frente a su príncipe que la convertiría en reina y la colmaría de lujos.

—Harry ponme atención — exclamo indignada, tratando de acallar su enojo

—Ginny, déjame en paz, no estoy de humor para aguantarte — le respondió molesto

—No puedes tratarme así, soy tu pareja — reclamo molesta por su falta de atención, recalcando la palabra "pareja" para que todos la escucharan, lo que no se espero fue la respuesta

—En primera ya te dije que no tengo ánimos, en segunda no eres mi pareja, vine solo y si tú te autoproclamaste una posición que no te he dado es tu problema, ahora si no te gusta cómo te trato…lárgate! — exclamo, pero ella no le escucho aprovecho su distracción para probarle a todos que eran pareja, conociéndole no se atrevería a negarlo frente a todos.

Lentamente lo tomo del rostro y le beso frente a todo el comedor, sintió la rigidez de Harry, con los ojos a medio cerrar noto que todo el comedor los veía, era perfecto, todos ahora sabían que eran pareja, al fin realizaría su sueño.

Pero de pronto se vio empujada fuertemente, tanto que cayó al suelo, levanto la vista buscando una explicación, tal vez alguien celosa de ella que quería separarlos, creyó que Harry la levantaría y defendería de todos, pero no había nadie, solo un par de ojos verdes que la veían con ira, tuvo miedo de ese fulgor esmeralda, pero fueron sus palabras las que la enterraron.

— ¿Cómo te atreves? Que sea la última vez que te me acercas, ¡entendiste! —grito frente a todos en el gran comedor, la había rechazado, la humillo frente a todos, a ella la que sería su futura esposa, la que sería alabada y envidiada por todos, vio como Harry salió presuroso del comedor y pronto los murmullos no se hicieron esperar

—Sí, claro, la novia de Potter, solo hay que ver como reacciono con su toque, es una resbalosa— escucho decir de una chica de tercero

—Vaya, vaya, hasta Potter detesta a las comadrejas, bien por él, tiene algo de dignidad— escucho de unas serpientes. Eso fue todo lo que soporto, salió corriendo hacia su habitación en donde lloro toda la noche, no por tristeza, sino de rabia porque sus planes no salieron como debía, pero Harry seria suyo o de nadie más, con ese pensamiento se quedo dormida.

Decir que todo estaba resultando como quería seria ser el más grande mentiroso del mundo, cito a esa ingenua niña con sueños de estúpida y falsa grandeza en su despacho, luego se mostrarse como el abnegado anciano que se consideraba un abuelo para Harry, le dijo que ya no quería verlo solo y triste, que esperaba ella y su familia le pudieran ayudar dándole un hogar verdadero y que el tan benévolo como siempre ayudaría a esa buena causa.

Mando hacer una túnica a la medida de esa mocosa, de fina seda verde olivo, con algunos adornos dorados y plateados, le regalo una fina cadenita de plata de la que colgaba una pequeña perla, todo tenía que salir a la perfección, era tan fácil manipular a esa mocosa con aires de grandeza, cuando ellos formalizaran, ella se encargaría de atraerlo a su lado nuevamente, esperaba que el agradecimiento que tenia hacia esa familia le forzara a aceptar la relación con la menor de sus hijas.

Por fin llego la noche en que su plan se vería realizado, estuvo atento a la llegada de sus objetivos desde la mesa de profesores, Harry llego acompañado del joven Neville y la señorita Luna, no entendía porque ya no quería estar con sus amigos inseparables, para su mala fortuna estos cambiaron mucho su manera de pensar y no supieron retenerlo como era debido, pero no importaba, ya tenía un plan de respaldo.

Poco después llego la chiquilla, creyéndose la reina del lugar, muchos la miraron con envidia pero su víctima no le prestó atención, eso no estaba resultando, hubo un ligero acercamiento, pero sus amigos no permitieron mas, debía hacer algo para que su plan funcionara.

Después de que muchos se fueron a bailar, la vio aprovechar su soledad, no supo bien que estaban hablando, pero por la cara de fastidio de Harry, noto que no estaba resultando como quería, pero pronto lo escucho

—No puedes tratarme así, soy tu pareja — vio la ambiciosa mirada que le dirigió y supo muy bien que levanto el tono de voz más de lo debido para que todos supieran que eran pareja, Harry le respondió algo molesto y fue cuando por fin vio su plan realizado.

Ginebra le beso frente a todos y los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, conociendo lo tímido que era el chico no diría nada y así todos creerían que eran pareja, pero lo que sucedió no se lo espero.

—Me largo, me tienes arto Lupin —dicho esto su profesor de pociones se marcho muy molesto, tendería que averiguar más tarde que sucedió entre ellos, pero fue la siguiente declaración lo que más lo impacto

— ¿Cómo te atreves? Que sea la última vez que te me acercas, ¡entendiste! —grito frente a todos, ella se encontraba en el suelo completamente quieta, como si la hubieran petrificado, Harry salió corriendo de ahí, los crueles comentarios no se hicieron esperar y ella humillada salió llorando.

Su plan fracaso, estúpida mocosa que no podía hacer nada bien, todos hablaron por el resto del baile de lo ofrecida y molesta que era esa mocosa y de lo bien que había hecho Harry al rechazar a tal arribista, seguramente mañana recibiría carta de la molesta de su madre reclamando el trato a su niña. En fin no había nada por hacer, ya pensaría en algo mejor para poder controlar al niño que vivió.

Por fin tendría oportunidad de seducirlo, con la herencia de Sirius se compro una hermosa túnica color marino, se arreglo lo mejor que pudo y salió listo para conquistar a su amado, llego al gran comedor para recibir a los alumnos, al poco tiempo vio llegar al objeto de sus deseos e instintos, aun se preguntaba cómo es que después de tanto tiempo no se había dado cuenta de la maravillosa persona que era Severus, espera que por fin le diera una oportunidad de estar con él.

Le espero a lado de su lugar en la mesa de profesores, le sonrió de manera coqueta y saludo lo más sensual posible, pero él le ignoro y paso de largo, le molesto y entristecido un poco, pero no se rendiría estaría con él a como diera lugar. Todo estaba saliendo muy bien en el baile, las parejas llegaron con sus mejores vestidos, vio a su cachorro entrar en compañía de Neville y Luna, le extraño que de un tiempo a la fecha ya no estuviera con sus entrañables amigos, así también el extraño olor que siempre le acompañaba, no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con el de ese asunto, ya que estaba más pendiente de conquistar a su pareja.

Comenzó con una amena platica con algunos de los profesores que le rodeaban pero sin dejar de insinuarse discretamente al objeto de sus deseos que lo ignoraba tanto o más que a las paredes, los temas de conversación era de los más variados, desde hechizos hasta los rumores de que la pequeña Ginny era la pareja de Harry, eso le extraño, pero también le hizo feliz de saber que ya no estaría tan solo.

Se acercó a Severus para entablar una conversación mas intima

—Buenas noches Sev, ¿bailamos?

—No tienen nada de buenas y menos si estas cerca —le respondió de forma cortante, no hizo caso de su frió actuar, sabía que así era su forma de ser, todo lo contrario lo excito bastante, pero pronto noto que su mirada vagaba por el salón, intento identificar a quien veía, tal vez así podría averiguar quién era su rival de amores.

—Sev, ¿a quién buscas, es acaso quien evita que estemos juntos? —pregunto de forma celosa

—Mira Lupin, ya me estoy hartando de esta situación, no me has dejado en paz en los últimos días, que te quede claro, si hay o no hay alguien en mi vida no te importa y no me salgas con esa estupidez de que eres mi pareja, preferiría estar con él asqueroso perro de Black que contigo.

—Eres muy cruel, pero ya te haré ver que soy el único que te puede hacer feliz —observaba a cada persona presente para saber quién era su rival, pero no lograba identificarlo, de pronto algo llamo su atención, Harry y Ginny besándose, entonces los rumores pensó eran ciertos.

»En verdad hacen una muy linda pareja, es como si viera a James y a Lily en su época de estudiantes ¿no lo crees?

—Me largo me tienes harto Lupin —le contesto seguido de eso abandono el salón dejándolo ahí parado sin saber bien que fue lo que paso para que reaccionara así.

Se quedo durante el resto del baile cuidando a los alumnos, Severus no se presento al toque de queda dejándolo con todo el trabajo, Harry tampoco regreso, los rumores sobre la reacción que tuvo con el beso de Ginny fueron muy fuertes, luego hablaría con él sobre su comportamiento, el que no la quisiera como pareja no le daba el derecho de tratarla así, terminado el baile decidió ir a visitar a Severus a sus aposentos, pero extrañamente sus sentidos lobunos le advirtieron se alejara de ahí.

Estaba cerca del pasillo que llevaba a las mazmorras, cuando lo sintió, un oscuro poder que le obligaba a alejarse, lejos de obedecer intento acercarse, le preocupaba su Severus, pero de pronto lo escucho, claro e imperativo, la orden directa que un licántropo no puede desobedecer por ser sirviente la magia oscura.

—Aléjate—. Sin poder hacer nada ya que lobo interno lo obligo se alejo, pero al día siguiente averiguaría que sucedió con Severus.

n rr?...por fis no sean malitas y díganme si les gusto el capi, se aceptan quejas, sugerencias, tomatazos, crucios, etc. Hasta el próximo capi!


	8. Chapter 8

Siento la tardanza. Disfruten el capitulo.

**Capitulo 8**

La luz del sol anuncio un nuevo día, afortunadamente era domingo y no tendría que regresar pronto a su torre, se sentía feliz pero extrañamente cansado, todo su cuerpo estaba agotado, frunció el ceño, siempre que mantenía relaciones con su novio, jamás terminaba tan agotado.

Decidió ignorar su malestar y se dedico a observar a su alrededor, todo estaba en desorden, su ropa había sido lanzada sin orden alguno por la habitación, suspiro enamorado, había sido un noche realmente hermosa, a pesar del mal rato que Ginny le hizo pasar junto con la angustia de que Severus mal interpretara la situación, todo termino bien, estar en sus brazos era estar en el paraíso.

—_Bocchan puede descansar todo el día con el profesor, yo me encargare de que nadie los moleste, deje listo el almuerzo en la sala _— escucho la voz de su Akuma en su mente, bufo encaprichado, seguramente más tarde comenzaría con sus pervertidos comentarios, era lo malo de que a él no le pudiera ocultar su pensamiento.

No podía evitar recordar con gracia cuando después de la muerte de su padrino su Akuma le regaño, bueno más bien hizo un extraño berrinche, todo por la conexión con Voldemort, así que se hizo una modificación al sello del contrato, nadie, absolutamente nadie podría tener acceso a su mente, solo él, sin importar que tan versado se fuese en la legeremancia, su mente estaría sellada por completo a todos excepto a él.

Ahora que lo recordaba era la primera vez que lo llamo _Bocchan_, cada que lo llamaba así sus ojos demoníacos se tornaban nostálgicos, siempre se preguntaba quien seria ese _Bocchan_ que tanto apreciaba, si el sabia que apreciaba a alguien aunque fuese un demonio, era un demonio muy peculiar, mas nunca se atrevió a preguntar en voz alta, no quería incomodarlo, su Akuma era extrañamente su nueva y única familia aparte de Severus, ¡qué familia tan atípica!.

— ¿En qué piensas? —

— ¡Severus me asustaste! — dijo intentando calmar a su intranquilo corazón.

—No es culpa mía que estuvieran metido a saber en qué mundo cuando te llame.

—Malo, solo estaba pensando en ti y en lo mucho que te amo— dijo para luego lanzarse a su brazos y darle un apasionado beso.

»Anda vamos a ducharnos que el almuerzo se enfría—. Dijo mientras se levantaba y dirigía al baño.

—¿Almuerzo, le pediste a los elfos el almuerzo, no sería mejor regresar a tu torre?.

— ¿No quieres que este contigo? —hizo un puchero.

—No es eso, solo que pueden sospechar.

—No te preocupes tengo todo cubierto, _si supieras que tan cubierto tengo todo_—

Severus no cuestiono más, simplemente se metió a bañar con su niño, una vez alistados salieron a la sala en donde encontraron una mesa con el almuerzo listo y servido siguiendo al dedillo la etiqueta formal victoriana. El profesor solo enarco una de sus finas cejas al notar lo elegante del servicio y Harry, bueno el solo quería que se lo tragara la tierra, olvido por completo que su Akuma era un perfeccionista en su papel.

—Harry, ¿a quién le encargaste el almuerzo? — pregunto sospechando

—Este… yo… bueno se lo pedí a… dobby, si eso… se lo pedí a dobby, le pedí algo especial para ti. _Por favor que no pregunte, ¡estúpido como se te ocurrió hacer algo así!_

—_Vamos Bocchan no se enoje, un almuerzo digno del jefe de la casa Potter, no se puede servir en una mesa cualquiera._

—_¡__Qué va! Solo que Severus está sospechando, ya que los elfos no saben nada de esto_

—_Pues parece que se lo creyó, además con lo cansado que lo dejo anoche dudo que cuestione su respuesta _— ante tal comentario Harry se sonrojo y el Akuma se rió de él en su mente, en definitiva comenzaba a odiar que solo él pudiera leerle el pensamiento, mas cuando aprovechaba para avergonzarlo.

Pasaron el día, tranquilos, encerrados en la mazmorra, sentados junto al fuego, prodigándose caricias y besos, su mundo era solo esa pequeña sala escondida en un rinconcito de ese inmenso castillo, por la tarde ninguno quiso separarse, pero debían hacerlo, al menos por el momento, ya encontrarían el tiempo para esta juntos de nuevo.

Por su lado Lupin estaba que se subía a las paredes, desde la noche anterior en que esa misteriosa voz le ordeno alejarse, no podía entrar a las mazmorras, estaba muy preocupado por Severus, intento comunicarse por la red flu, pero estaba cerrada, intento hablar con el director, primero le dijo que estaba ocupado, que esperase y después cuando logro algo de su tiempo no pudo articular palabra alguna, pareciera que tenía un hechizo de confidencialidad puesto, le pidió al director que lo revisara por si estaba hechizado, pero el resultado era que no había nada, se marcho muy extrañado de todo.

Ginny por su lado estaba furiosa, todos en su camino se burlaban de ella y la insultaban de arribista, ofrecida y hasta de puta, no que fuera una santa, de hecho era secreto a voces que se acostaba con cuanto quería. Pero el objeto de su ambición la desprecio, se dirigió a la biblioteca a buscar un libro especial, si Harry no era suyo por las buenas, lo seria por las malas.

Busco en varios estantes el libro que le serviría, a veces pensaba que el sombrero se equivoco, debió ponerla con las serpientes, pero eso no era bueno, ella quería estar cerca siempre de su príncipe, su única salida de la pobreza era alguien rico y famoso, alguien como Harry Potter.

Paso cerca de dos horas buscando entre los estantes de antiguos libros olvidados, libros que se creían inútiles o fantasiosos, hasta que lo encontró, un pequeño y delgado libro de cuando mucho 100 páginas, el libro relataba la historia de una dama que despechada de su único amor, enamoro por una poción a su mejor amigo y este la amo con locura por siempre, los ingredientes no eran muy difícil de conseguir, la sala de los menesteres le daría todo lo que necesitaría para conseguir su sueño, ya se veía presentada en sociedad como Ginebra Potter.

Decido no perder más tiempo y se dirigió con presteza a la sala de los menesteres, pero para su mala suerte se encontró con el director en el camino.

—Buen día señorita Weasley, ¿a dónde con tanta prisa?—interrogo mirando fijamente el libro que ella abrazaba intentando ocultarlo.

—A ningún lado, solo voy a estudiar—respondió haciéndose la inocente

—Si te faltan ingredientes pídemelos— fue todo lo que dijo el anciano mientras seguía con su camino. Ginny se quedo petrificada en su lugar, el maldito anciano sabía de sus planes, pero si no la detuvo y más aun, le apoyo, sonrió con maldad, todo estaba de su parte.

Lupin estaba muy molesto, todos los alumnos se dieron cuenta de su mal humor cuando al tomar su clase los trato mal, el motivo de su molestia era que en todo el fin de semana no pudo ver a Severus, según le informo un elfo, en todo el día no salió de sus habitaciones, cosa extraña ya que ni a su laboratorio fue a revisar sus pociones, otra cosa extraña era que no podía acercarse a las mazmorras, pareciera que el extraño hechizo estaba puesto para evitar que solo él se acercara a ese lugar.

Ignorante de toda la situación, Severus se encontraba muy cómodo revisando algunos ensayos que tenía atrasados por pasar tiempo de calidad con su niño, ese hermoso ser que apareció en su vida para darle luz, aun no podía creer que se sentía vivo, feliz, libre con solo estar a su lado. Pensar que antes le odiaba sin razón, creyendo que estaba destinado a la soledad y amargura, a una vida solitaria y llevan de tristeza.

Pero ahora, no podía concebir esa vida, no podría concebir ninguna vida separado de su amado, ansiaba que esta guerra terminara, ansiaba que el colegio terminara, para así tomar a su niño, llevárselo lejos de esa atmosfera, casarse con él y ser felices, tal vez con el tiempo tener hijos, si, en definitiva esa era la única vida que deseaba.

Harry se encontraba oculto en un rincón de la biblioteca, estudiando hechizos de alto nivel, era uno de sus privilegios, ser el amante del profesor de pociones tenía sus ventajas, había hablado con su pareja para que le permitiera tomar algunos libros restringidos y prepararse mejor para la batalla con Voldemort, en ese pequeño espacio privado podía dejar ir sus pensamientos y por unos instantes sentirse libre de toda carga.

Reflexionando nuevamente lego a la conclusión de que se sentía increíblemente tranquilo, era como si su vida por fin tomara el rumbo correcto, su amigo Remus, sus amigos Neville y Luna, su Akuma; pero el más importante, su Severus, ese hombre al cual amaba con toda el alma, imposible no amarlo cuando le cuidaba tanto, le protegía y lo más importante, estaba con él a pesar de todo el peligro que corrían.

Pero ese peligro pronto desaparecería, cuando acabara con ese odioso ser por fin podría ser feliz, o al menos eso creía, porque la realidad le golpeo de inmediato, el no podía quedarse mucho tiempo, había hecho un pacto, aunque fue hecho antes de que ellos estuvieran juntos, el contrato no se podía romper, como romper un contrato hecho con un ser tan poderoso.

Tal vez podría llegar a un acuerdo e intentar evitar alejarse de su felicidad tan repentinamente, sacudió su cabeza negando, el mismo Akuma se lo había dejado muy en claro, el pacto hecho nunca se rompería, bien solo le quedaba ser feliz el tiempo que pudiera. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, si ya se había hecho una modificación al contrato por el vinculo con Voldemort tal vez podría darle algo diferente a su vida.

—Tal vez le pueda dar algo más a cambio— Susurro distante.

—No puede darme nada que no sea lo que ha prometido, Bocchan. —le respondió el Akuma apareciendo repentinamente con una taza de té.

— Por Merlín, Sebastián ¿Por qué siempre apareces así?— dijo asustado mientras aceptaba la taza de té

— Solo hago lo que todo mayordomo haría, ser silencioso para no perturbar a su señor— sonrió de manera amablemente sínica.

— Si claro, ¿alguna novedad del viejo?

— Ninguna, está muy ocupado intentando descubrir porque no puede acercarse, pero debe tener cuidado con la pelirroja, algo trama, si quiere puedo eliminarla antes de que se vuelva un problema más grande

— Déjalo, cualquier coas que intente no funcionara porque tu estas a mi lado, mientras estés junto a mi nada malo sucederá.

— Lo dice como si estuviera enamorado de mi, de ser así de una vez le digo que yo no puedo corresponder a sus sentimientos, sé que soy un ser extremadamente varonil, apuesto y muy poderoso — Harry escuchaba de forma incrédula todo lo que el Akuma decía —también se que por nuestra convivencia es normal que tenga esa atracción, pero tenga un poco de consideración por su pareja, seguramente solo es deseo lo que siente por mí, pero no se preocupe pasara con el tiempo y … — decía muy tranquilo y quitado de la pena.

— ¡Basta! De donde sacas tantas tonterías, yo quiero mucho a Sev, Sebastián deja de leer, tomar o fumar lo que sea que estés haciendo, pero ya no sigas — el pobre de Harry estaba completamente ruborizado por lo dicho por el Akuma, no tanto porque se alabara a sí mismo, si no porque muy en su interior si sentía cierta atracción por su guardián.

— Como usted diga Bocchan, pero recuerde que yo puedo leer sus más profundos pensamientos. — sonrió maliciosamente amable.

Lo observo detalladamente, era muy apuesto, educado y muy sensual, pero su corazón ya tenía dueño, era vedad que deseaba al demonio, pero tenía muy claro que una cosa era el deseo y otra muy distinta el amor, antes de saber que amaba a Severus, creía que con el tiempo podría enamorarse de ese demonio, pero ahora no solo pensaba que no era posible, no lo por lo dicho por él sino que también porque noto que el demonio una vez amo y jamás lo volvería a hacer.

— ¿Quién fue?— soltó la pregunta sin querer

—Disculpe Bocchan, ¿de quién habla?

— ¿Quién fue la persona que pudo tener tu amor? — pregunto en voz baja, como queriendo que su Akuma no le escuchara

— Ya es tarde, si se queda más tiempo lo descubrirán y podría meter en problemas al profesor— respondió sin responder a su amo.

— Perdón, no volveré a preguntar lo que no debo, gracias por todo Sebastián, te veré mañana. — Harry solo se retiro de la biblioteca sin mirar atrás, por lo tanto no pudo ver que por un instante la mirada de su Akuma quedo triste y perdida en la nada antes de desaparecer.

Espero haya sido de su agrado, nos leemos en el siguiente.


End file.
